


Hold On

by JacksonTheBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, mentions of abuse, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonTheBoi/pseuds/JacksonTheBoi
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to do anymore, but Gabriel does.





	

The nightmares ate at him like some uncured disease, one that he had lived with as long as he had been able to think. When he was younger, they were always more trivial, like failing a test, or missing the bus to school. But as he got older, they were of his father, and the countless beatings that he, and his mother would receive, and they carried with him into the military. The military was much easier to deal with them; he didn’t have time for nightmares, he was always occupied with something else, but when they did slip into his thoughts, he managed to forgot about them after a few days. During the SEP, he got better, he no longer felt the need to seek out help because he couldn’t sleep with the looming threat of his father beating him in the back of his mind. He could attribute most of good health to one Gabriel Reyes, who had been replacing his nightmares with dreams. He only improved more when they had started really seeing each other- when Gabriel would sleep next to him, and he would curl gently at the other’s side. He felt at home.

The promotion had made him relapse.

Jack 'Strike-Commander' Morrison had never been so afraid in his entire life. He had never suffered a night terror this bad, had never woken up with such a sheer amount of sweat covering his body, and he had never sobbed so much before.

It was his fault. He should have known Gabriel would be angry about the promotion- no, he did know. But he didn’t know that the anger he felt would be directed at him, and not the UN. Jack didn’t understand-he couldn’t. He was alone now, and everyone was pressing him for some thing or another and he just couldn’t take it. He couldn’t deal with the stress of everything, and he had never been so close to falling apart. 

That, in short, was how he found himself stumbling down the hallway of private rooms reserved for the commanding officers of the newly formed Overwatch, and how he found himself in front of one Gabriel Reyes’ door. 

He looked like a mess, and maybe that was because he was a mess, but that didn’t stop him from knocking on the Blackwatch commander’s door. It was late, and he had no doubt that Gabriel would yell at him- scold Jack for waking him up so late at night, but he wouldn’t turn him away- right?

The door opened, a quiet swoosh of it sounding through the hallway and even though it was practically silent, Jack still felt like it was too loud. “Gabriel I-“

“Mierda! Jack get inside.” There was no anger in his voice; he sounded tired, exhausted even, maybe a little annoyed that it was so late at night, but he wasn’t angry, and Jack all but sobbed as he tried to speak again.

“Please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for- anything, some sort of reassurance he supposed.

“Jackie, you’re shaking, come on, lay down.” Gabriel hissed, pushing the Strike-Commander gently onto the bed and clicking his tongue, and Jack thought he had never felt more relieved in his life. Gabriel was there- he was there and he wasn’t angry.

“I’m sorry.” Jack gripped Gabriel’s shoulder as he hovered over him like a worried parent. “It’s late, and you’re angry and I-“

“Dejar. I’m angry, yes, but not at you Jackie. Seeing you made me think of the promotion, I just needed time. Why didn’t you tell me your nightmares were coming back?” His eyebrows furrowed, and he cupped Jack’s jaw tenderly, in a way that only he ever could. 

“I don’t know.” Jack rumbled, because he knew, he knew in his heart that Gabriel wouldn’t turn him away, and he had just been so shaken by everything, so overwhelmed, that he hadn’t even thought at all.

“I’m here for you Jack, always.”

For some reason, Jack believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like Jack gets the short end of the stick when it comes to the whole fall of Overwatch. Yeah, Gabriel got passed over for Jack, but Jack didn't throw Gabriel under the bus, he didn't get a say either and was probably just as surprised, and yeah, maybe Gabriel needed help too, and he was mad, which is true and I love Gabriel with all my heart but think about this; Jack knew he wasn't ready for this job, and he was thrown into it anyways, he has stacks of paperwork piling up, the media up his ass about all of the corruption, the UN trying to make everything perfect without actually trying to help, and having to deal with an angry Gabriel, and salvaging what's left of their relationship. He absolutely has PTSD from his past, and everything is falling apart. This one shot is basically me sticking my middle finger up at anyone who says that Jack Morrison didn't care.


End file.
